At the present time, the unloading operations of radiographed plates from the relevant cassette and the successive reloading of such cassettes are carried out manually in the dark room, and sometimes, by means of manual controls, which allow to carry out in lighted rooms only the unloading or only the loading of the plate. Obviously, this means long working times in addition to the fact that the good result of loading and unloading of the plate, avoiding any type of deterioration or alteration of same, is entirely left to the skill of the operator.